During the past five years the information landscape has continued to evolve in the academic and biomedical fields in concert with the growing sophistication and functionality of information tools and resources. Library services have adapted to these developments, with one major trend being greater mobility and embeddedness of library services, i.e. librarians spend an increasing percentage of their time discussing needs and delivering materials, both electronic and print, to faculty and staff in their offices, labs and classrooms rather than expecting them to come to a physical library. Additionally, HPC librarians increasingly have a role in providing support for public use and restricted data sets, leading to a closer collaboration with the HPC computing core (Kubilius, 2008; Plutchak, 2012; Staley & Malenfant, 2010).